A Night At Vegas Lanes
by shaneo6930
Summary: One shot. Sandle. A night of bowling. Grissom and Catherine make a brief appearance. Rated T just to be safe.


**Been a while since my last story. (I'm not counting "Stays in Mexico.") I got the idea for this one while I was bowling with my sister 2 weeks ago. ** **I just thought "What if the team went bowling?" Well, here it is. Some of the dialogue actually took place between my sister and I.****Please don't criticize my bowling terms. I'm totally clueless.**

It was a rare Friday night. The team had the night off. Greg suggested they go bowling. Friday night at Vegas Lanes meant glow bowling. Ear shattering music blared through the speakers and black lights circulated making the balls, pins and shoes of the other bowlers glow green.

As they made their way to the lane, Grissom, Catherine, Greg and Sara bobbed and ducked through the crowd, while picking up bowling balls. Grissom always brought his own ball. Customized for his exact strength and height. "This is gonna be a fun night." Greg said as he picked up his ball. "Greg," Catherine said. "Why did you pick the pink ball?" "It throws easier."

Grissom went first. Strike. "Suddenly I See" by KT Tunstall blared out the speakers as Sara walked up to the lane singing along. Sara threw an 8. On her second try, she picked up her spare. Catherine also picked up her spares. Greg got a gutter ball. Both throws. "It's okay, Greg." Sara said. "Yeah, that's easy for you to say." Greg said. "You're bowling 50! It's 6 frames in and I'm still throwing gutter balls!"

Grissom suggested he step to the left, seeing as how all of his balls seem to be going in the left gutter. Sara said "Granny bowl it." Neither one worked. Finally on the 10th and final frame, God was smiling down on him. He tried a trick that a little kid in the next lane said to do. He blocked out the song, even though it was one of his favorites, and threw it. Strike. Second throw, Strike. Third throw, Strike! He was finally on the board with 30. It was clear that Grissom won with 180, but it felt good to be on the board.

All 3 games went like this, but Greg was throwing better than each game. After the games ended, the group were sitting in a little booth in the snack bar, eating nachos. "Why couldn't Nick and Warrick come?" Sara asked. "I don't know. I guess they just didn't want to come." Catherine replied.

"I didn't know you were such a great bowler, Griss." Greg chimed in.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Greg." Grissom answered as he munched on a tortilla chip oozing with cheese.

Catherine left at about 10:30 to go check up on Lindsay, while Grissom left to go home. It was only Greg and Sara left. "Hey, Sara. I bet I could whip your butt at "House of the Dead." Sara didn't know what he meant, until Greg led her to a large video game machine with two guns sitting in two different holes at different sides of the machine.

"You just shoot the zombies." Greg said as he put a quarter in the machine and hit the two player button.

As the game started up, the first thing that Sara did was shoot Greg's player. "What, I thought he was a zombie!" She said, laughing. "You're supposed to shoot the rotting ones! You know, the ones that look like Ecklie!" They did better on the second game, with Greg winning each one. "You really know your way around this one, Greg." Sara complemented. As the third game began, Sara started winning. Her reward from Greg was a kiss on the cheek.

"Greg Sanders, did you just kiss me?" Sara asked with a big smile on her face. "Yes, I did." Greg said confidently. The song "For You I Will" started playing over the speakers in the arcade section of the building. "May I have this dance, Sara Sidle?" Greg asked as the words "Wandering the street/ seen a world beneath it all" flowed out of the speakers. "Sure." Sara said as she moved in closer. About 2 minutes into the dance, Greg moved in with a soft kiss. Sara replied with the same.

The End.

**I know the ending sucked, but I'm trying, aren't I? I hope you enjoyed it. I know the Greg/Sara romance just jumped in, but I thought it was fun. And no, the last part did not really happen with me and my sister. I just made that up, so the story will have a sweet ending. Please review. No flames, please. **


End file.
